This invention relates to a mirror construction and particularly one adapted to assume various support or suspension modes during use. Many constructions for supporting mirrors are known and are commonly referred to by the particular manner in which they support the mirror for use. Thus it is common to suspend mirrors in a hanging position as through the provision of a hook or ring incorporated in a supporting frame and it is known to provide mirrors with a handle for use in a holding position, such mirrors generally being referred to as hanging and hand held mirrors, respectively. A third commonly utilized type of mirror is the vanity mirror. Such a mirror is normally held within a frame which is in turn supported for upright positioning from a base generally adapted to rest on a table or the like. The base, either by its weight, positioning, or a combination thereof, supports the mirror frame in a counterbalanced position so as to provide for useful upright positioning in order that both hands may be free, as in the application of makeup and related cosmetics. During makeup, grooming and the like, a mirror capable of being supported in any one of the above indicated three use positions would be more convenient than one capable of being disposed in only one of said positions. Accordingly, a single mirror construction which could alternatively be used in the various use attitudes above indicated would be particularly convenient and desirable.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a mirror construction capable of use in varying positions or attitudes so as to selectively present a wall suspended mirror, a hand held mirror and a base supported vanity type mirror.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mirror construction in which a frame, intermediate support and base portions are capable of interrelated positioning with regard to each other so as to accomplish multiple mirror use attitudes in which such assembly interrelationship is flexible and easily changeable.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a mirror construction in which base and frame members are respectively adapted for friction slidable interlocking relationship with an intermediate support member by means of novel structural features which enables the mirror to quickly and easily assume different positions.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a mirror construction comprising frame, base and intermediate support members in which both the frame and base include mounting means for receipt of opposite ends of the intermediate support member, all three members being interconnected for use as a vanity mirror, the intermediate and frame members being interconnected for use as a hand held mirror, and the frame member being utilized alone for use as a wall hung mirror.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.